Battle! The Farm Rhyme Test!
Battle! The Farm Rhyme Test! is the 23rd episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on February 15th, 2017. Plot Now facing a new enemy, Hope must find Nursery Rhyme Style which will aide her in defeating powerful monsters and enemies, but it isn't even on Earth! In the magic library, Booker T. tells her about a magic nursery rhyme book that has a world inside she can visit. The characters of the book give her a test and if victorious, the victor is given new powers, the nursery rhyme style, as a result. Hope travels there to earn new powers... Summary Picking up where the previous episode left off, it is seen in form of a dream. Hope then wakes up in her bed, upright, realizing it's morning and that she collapsed at the campsite. Finding out the rest of her family has already gone out for the day, Hope gets ready, when Hope finds out from Barney about a way to get new powers to defeat Vlue's strong monsters. In the Lyrick Kingdom, the royal Barney Hunters receive a special new power called Nursery Rhyme Style, which gives the user different forms with different powers. To get them, she must travel to the nursery rhyme world and take a test given by four characters from the four farm rhymes in the farm rhymes book. Hope agrees to go but asks what she should do about her parents. Later, Hope travels, via magic key and VCR, to the Magic Library and asks Booker T about the farm rhymes book. He asks her why she wants to know this, And reveals it's because she is desperate to defeat Vlue and the Hit Circus right away. Booker begins to tell her that all the books in the library are magic, but the farm rhymes book and other nursery rhyme books in the library are very strong in magic because of all the magic that Mother Goose, Stella and the league of authors and illustrators put in to protect the books and make them more magical for the children in the kingdom and around the world. Hope asks if she can go in to the farm rhymes book once more and Booker gives her his blessing. Hope hugs the bookworm and jumps in to the book. As she's transported, Hope transforms in to her Barney Hunter form. Arriving at a pasture not too far from a small English village, a little girl is seen crying. She is Little Bo Peep, the first test master. As usual she lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them. Hope reminds her that if she leaves them alone they'll come home faster and way their tails behind them. Bo responds that it's been an entire your since she's tried that and it hasn't worked and is to the point of letting her go on to Boy Blue's test. Hope is persistent and tells her she isn't giving up until she gets to the final rhyme. Bo smiles at this and asks to look for her sheep as her test. If she finds her flock successfully, she will pass the first part of the exam. It's not long before Hope finds the sheep... But before she can lead them home a dark wolf appears and she has to fight it. Using Crystal Twilight Flash she temporarily blinds the wolf before he takes all the sheep. Leading the flock home, Hope creates a barrier with her Crystal Star Wand to protect the sheep from any more danger. Bo is overjoyed and gives her the nursery rhyme styles of courage, determination and persistence. She lets Hope go to her next task which is at a farm being run by a family but their top shepherd Boy Blue is fast asleep again. Hope asks what she can do and is asked to try to musically get them out of the corn and meadows. Hope has a bright idea. She takes the Crystal Star Wand and turns it in to a full size rock band, Purple Imagination. She sings a cover of her favorite song "Rainbow Coloured Espoir" and gets the sheep and cows to listen. Then she turns the guitar in to a flute in a total Pied Piper style. Suceeding, Boy Blue realizes that he fell asleep yet again. Hope comes over to him and tells him he deserved a day off, she took care of the cows and sheep. Boy Blue is so impressed that he gives Hope the nursery rhyme style of music and happiness. Hope thanks him and dashes off before Boy Blue can tell her to find a place to sleep for the night. It soon gets dark and Hope can't find her way out. Barney finds a house up ahead and leads her to it. Hope knocks on the door to find a hen with a broom, a lady lets her in and invites her to stay the night after coming all that way. Hope introduces herself and explains why she has come. The lady, Azalea, And her hen let her stay with her for supper. Hope thanks them both and admits she's never known such a clever and kind hen before. The next morning Hope is asked to go on errands with the hen in a way to get to know her a bit before the gentlemen come to see her. Later, Azalea explains that when her hen first arrived she realized that she wasn't like the other hens she saw. She started cleaning the house and in return for Azalea's kindness, she started to lay nine or ten eggs a day and it's why the gentlemen come to see her. Hope wonders about this carefully for a while. That evening, Hope learns that both Azalea and her hen are the test masters for the final part of the test and asks them to allow her to take her exam. Azalea explains that she's retired from that but is willing to do one more, just for her. The test is split in to two parts a find the difference and a test examining how far she has come as far as her new powers. Hope passes the first test easily, but nearly loses the second test because she trips. But despite this Hope passes the style charm test. Azalea gives her the final four nursery rhyme styles, the nursery rhyme style of friendship, the nursery rhyme style of cleverness, the nursery rhyme style of understanding and the nursery rhyme style of kindness. Azalea invites her to jump back in and visit anytime. Hope waves farewell to Azalea and her little hen before being transported back to the Magic Library. Hope learns that the hen she met during her exam was also Hickety Pickety but Booker T. reveals that is just a nickname given to her because she lays so many eggs. Now armed with new powers, Hope is ready to fight Vlue whenever she sees her. References * All of the farm rhyme characters are the same as the ones from It's Time for Counting. Trivia * In addition to the characters in the nursery rhyme world being the same as the characters from the farm rhyme medley in It's Time for Counting, the voices for each of the characters are voiced by whoever played that character in the video. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes